


Sweet Things

by 3BeesAndCoffee3



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Candy, Candy Store, Clingy Credence, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Loving Percival, M/M, Religious Guilt, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hand-holding, shy Credence, sweet tooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3BeesAndCoffee3/pseuds/3BeesAndCoffee3
Summary: Credence finds he enjoys sweet things. Graves finds he loves giving Credence sweets.





	Sweet Things

Credence licks his finger even after the sticky, sweet strings of caramel are all gone. He’s never tasted anything so sweet in his life, the way the bread melts on his tongue and the pecans on the roll have become sweet and coated in the sugary glaze. Credence savors every bite, humming around each mouthful, letting the caramel melt and coat his throat.

Graves watches with fondness as he finishes off the pecan roll. The mug of hot chocolate is still sitting in front of him, steaming, and he looks adorable with his cheeks pink from the cold outside, lips slightly shiny from licking all of the caramel off. “Good?”

Credence looked up at him, eyes glittering. “It’s amazing, thank you so much, Mr. Graves.”

Graves smiled, leaning back in his seat and taking another drink of his coffee. “Of course, Credence.” it was just a small coffee shop on the corner that Graves had visited a few times in the past. He had wanted to take Credence out for breakfast, just somewhere quiet and nice, and Credence had been awestruck. He had said he didn’t need anything, which Percival had said was nonsense and that he could pick whatever he wanted. 

Credence had never indulged himself before and Perical had made it his personal goal to spoil Credence from now on. If the boy wanted sweets, Graves would buy him as many as he wanted and feed them to him personally. He loved seeing that small smile.

“Can we go on a walk?” Credence asks, peering over the rim of his cup. He’s bundled up in a scarf and a coat that Percival had purchased just for him, wool and warm, a deep blue.

“Sure,” Percival says, agreeing easily with anything Credence wants. “Would you like to bring your drink?”

Credence looks down at the remains of his cocoa, still almost half full and nods thoughtfully, like that hadn’t occurred to him. “Can I?” 

Graves nods, standing and pulling on his own coat, which he had shrugged off when they came into the warm shop. Credence had kept his on, he always seemed cold. “Of course, I’ll go have them put it in a different cup.” he takes the cup from Credence’s small hands and he stands up too, so he can hover behind Graves like his shadow. He doesn’t mind, he rather likes having the boy close, even if he’s constantly at his heels. If it makes Credence feel safe, he likes it all the more.

The woman at the counter answers bubbly and quickly readies a travel cup for Credence, topping it off with a little extra whipped cream, even. Graves thanks her and they leave quietly, coming back out into the cold air. It’s midday but it’s dark and the sky is stormy, little snowflakes starting to flutter from the sky, not yet sticking to anything. 

Credence scrunches up his face and looks down to protect his face from the wind. Graves smiles over his shoulder and continues forward, wandering down the street. All of the shops are open, lit up bright in the dim day. 

Credence never stops his quick pace at Graves’ side but his eyes scan everything with wonder. Everything looks shiny and new like this, not standing on a corner handing out pamphlets. 

“Do you want to stop anywhere?” Percival asks and Credence smiles shyly, shrugging. 

“If you wanna.”

“Okay,” Graves says, patient. “How about this?” he asks, stopping infront of a shop with a massive display in the window. There’s chocolates on display, surrounded by little hard candies wrapped in shimmery colored foils.

“Okay,” Credence agrees, eyes wide. He can smell it from where they’re standing, warm and surgery. Credence’s mouth waters a little.

They step inside and the rooms warmth washes over them almost instantly. There’s a group of men working the counter and boxing up delicate little chocolates, each intricately painted. There are little spools of cotton candy against a wall and Credence oggles it all. 

“You can pick something out, if you would like,” Percival offers and Credence spins on his heels, eyes wide. He chuckles. “Go ahead.”

“Isn’t it expensive?” he asks softly, tugging his coat sleeves down further.

Graves smiles at him, raises an eyebrow and shakes his head fondly. “It’s just money, Credence, which I happen to have plenty of.”

Credence smiles and practically throws himself at Graves, pressing his face into his chest. “Thank you,” he whispers and Graves smiles and rubs Credence’s back. If anyone is staring, Graves can’t find it in him to care.

“Of course, Credence,” Graves says with a smile, something he’s getting used to saying and he gives him a nudge. “Now go look around.”

Credence let's go with a bit of reluctance and starts searching every shelf with interest that Graves has seen in children. It’s adorable, really. “What- what do you like?”

Percival thinks, but he doesn’t care much for sweet things himself, but he can guess what Credence might like, so he nabs a thing of Cotton candy and a box of chocolates. “These are good, anything else you want to try?”  
Credence shifts from foot to foot uncomfortably. “Gluttony is sin, Mr. Graves,” he reminds softly, eyes cast down.

Graves sighs and curses that woman again and again, like he has so many times before. She really has ruined everything for him. “Credence, it’s a gift. You can let me spoil you if I want to, hm?”

“But…”

“No, no,” Graves shakes his head and Credence’s mouth snaps shut. “Pick out whatever else you want to try, okay?”

“Okay, thank you,” Credence whispers, smiling shyly, ducking his head into his scarf. Graves watches Credence wander timidly through the shop before deciding on a small tin of candies and turning questioningly to Percival.

“Is that what you want?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Credence nods, so Graves plucks the tin from Credence and purchases the items, despite Credence’s quiet protest at the cost. 

Once everything is in a little bag, they head back out into the cold. They wander for a while but it isn’t long until Credence is shivering and clinging to Graves’ side. “Home?” Graves offers and Credence nods. It’s almost lunch now and the streets are filling quickly, people bustling from one place to the next. Credence sticks a little closer and Graves takes his hand without a second thought. Credence squeezes his hand, his fingers cold in Graves’ own, much warmer hand. 

They get home rather quickly, though Graves would have much prefered to apparate. Once they’re inside he ushers Credence to the couch, where he wraps him up in a blanket and settles in next to him. “Warming up okay?” he asks, which Credence nods to, sipping the last of his cocoa. “Good.”

“Can I try something?” Credence asks, digging around shyly in the bag he had set between them. 

“Sure, here,” Graves says, pulling a bit of cotton candy off of the stick and popping it into Credence’s mouth. It melts on his tongue and Credence hums happily, opening up for more. 

“It’s so good,” Credence hums happily, pulling another tuff off. “Want some?”

“Yeah, sure,” he shrugs, letting Credence feed him some. They keep sharing the candy until Credence complains about a stomach ache and they just sit next to each other on the couch. Credence leans into Graves’ side and he pulls the blanket up over them both, settling into each other.


End file.
